That Some one Special
by Creassya
Summary: sequal to tow the elevator


**THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE..... Mailto:**[Cee1978@aol.com][1]****  This takes place six months after (TOW The Elevator). Chandler and Monica are still dating, but no one knows about them. I won't give away too much, but I have to warn you that this is mainly about Chandler and Monica, and it's kind of dramatic. SCENE: (Monica and Rachel's) (Monica is in the living room on the couch. She has the TV on but isn't watching it. Instead, she's sitting there thinking about the conversation she had with Chandler the night before. Lately, he's been like a stranger to her. One minute he's okay, the next minute he's distant and unhappy. She knew something was bothering him, but she couldn't reach him. It really hurt her because he wouldn't tell her what was going on with him. For the most part, they've been pretty good at communicating with each other, but now he barely talks to her. Just thinking about Chandler slipping away from her brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away when she heard him come in) "Hey Monica. What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. Oh, I'm just tired." "Monica are you still upset about last night?" "No, why?" "Well...because I said that whatever is bothering me isn't any of your business." "No...well...yeah." "It really hurt my feelings." "I feel like I don't know you anymore." "You're like a stranger to me." "I really love you, and I wanna be there for you, but you keep pushing me away." (Monica crosses the room to face Chandler who is standing in the kitchen) "I don't know what to say Mon." "You can start by telling me what's wrong." "No offense honey, but this is my problem, not yours." "How can you say that?" "We're in this relationship together Chandler," her voice on the verge of tears. "When you're unhappy, I'm unhappy." "When something is bothering you, it's bothering me too." "Why can't you tell me what's going on?" "We always tell each other everything." "I know," he replied softly. "I just need you to be patient with me." "Can you do that?" "Yeah, I'm here for you no matter what?" "Okay." "I have to go to work." "I love you." He said caressing her face. "Do you?" She asked. "More than you can imagine." He then hugs her tightly and leaves. SCENE: (Chandler's Office) (Chandler had just finished putting in his numbers, and was on his lunch break. He had a sudden urge to see Monica, so he decided that he would surprise her and take her out to lunch. He knew that it was hard for Monica not knowing what was bothering him, but he was a little embarrassed to tell her. He loved Monica more than anything and it broke his heart to see her unhappy. So he figured he would take whatever step was necessary to make things right between them) SCENE: (Monica's Work) (Chandler was standing outside the kitchen waiting for Monica to come out. She usually leaves the kitchen at 12:30 and it was now 12:45. He had been waiting for 15 minutes. So he peaked in the door and saw Monica hugging her boss. What he didn't like about the hug was that he was also caressing her. He was more hurt than mad. He had suspected that the two of them had feelings for each other, but was too embarrassed to tell Monica, and too embarrassed to even admit it to himself. He didn't want to seem insecure and jealous so he never brought it up. But it was killing him inside. His biggest fear was losing Monica, and at that moment he felt like he had already lost her. He quickly left her job and went home. He called off work for the rest of the day, and checked himself into a hotel) SCENE: (Monica and Rachel's) (Monica was pacing back and forth in her room. No one had heard from Chandler in hours. When she went on her lunch break at 1:00, one of the other chefs told her that Chandler came to see her but left in a hurry. She was told by one of the chefs that he showed up around 12:30 and stormed out 15 minutes later. Now she was really worried and couldn't understand why he stormed out. Joey came by looking for him, so she called Chandler's job and they told her that he wouldn't be I for the remainder of the day. She sat on her bed on the verge of tears when Rachel came in) "Hey Mon, We're all going to the movies, you wanna come?" "No, I'm pretty tired." "I'll just probably take a nap." "Are you all right?" Rachel asked with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine." "I didn't have the best day at work so I need some peace and quiet." "All right, I understand, but when I get back, we need to talk." Rachel said sternly. "Okay." SCENE: (Monica and Rachel's, 30 minute later) (There was a knock on the door so Monica ran out of her room to answer it thinking that it was Chandler, but it wasn't. Instead, it was a delivery guy. He handed her a small package and told her to sign for it. She signed for it, thanked the guy and closed the door. She was surprised to see that the package came from Chandler. She opened it nervously. He had sent her this really expensive bracelet and a poem that was scented. When she saw the title of the poem, tears began to well up in her eyes) That Special Someone... You're my one and only, my all, my everything, You're that special someone, You made me whole when I felt I was nothing, You're that special someone, You're amazing, wonderful, and true, You're that special someone, Your kindness and grace, always saw us through, You're that special someone, Your passionate, strong, and understanding, You're that special someone, You're always there, no matter how demanding, You're that special someone, Your touch, soft as satin, You're that special someone, Your cry, soft as a dove, You're that special someone, You're all of these things that I love, because... You're that special someone.... (Monica put the poem to her heart with tear streaming down her face. She thought the poem was beautiful, but she wasn't sure what it meant. It was clear that Chandler truly loved and adored her, but she wasn't sue if a break up was coming. She felt so along. She couldn't help the most important person in her life and she felt helpless. She just wanted Chandler to be there at that moment so she could hold him in her arms, but he wasn't. With him being so distant she felt like part of her was missing and she didn't know what to do to get it back) SCENE: (Monica and Rachel's: Monica's room, 1:00am) (Monica was sitting on her bed reading the poem over and over again sobbing kind of loud. She was in so much pain not knowing were Chandler was, and she really worried about him. She wasn't aware that she was crying loud enough for Rachel to hear her, but she did. She came in and sat on the bed looking really concerned for Monica) "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, coming in and closing the door behind her. "Everything." "I'm listening." She handed the poem to Rachel. She read the poem, and looked at Monica. "This is so sweet Mon." "Who sent this to you?" "And why are you crying?" "It's complicated." "I don't feel like talking about it." "Mon, you have to talk about it." "It'll make you feel better." "You used to be able to tell me anything." Monica looks at Rachel realizing that she was right. She had to tell someone how she was feeling. It was eating her up inside. "Okay." "You're right Rach." "So what's going on?" "You have to promise me that you won't tell anybody about this." She said wiping her tears away. "Yeah, sure," "I promise." "Okay, I've seeing someone for six months, and ..."What?" "You've been seeing someone?" "And I'm just finding out about it?" Rachel then realizes that she probably shouldn't be giving Monica the third degree about her having a secret boyfriend. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I really love this person and I feel like he's slipping away from me." "Mon, I can't tell that he's slipping away from you by reading this poem." "It sounds to me like he really loves and respects you." "He does, but something is bothering him, and he won't tell me what's going on." "Monica....who is he?" She looks at Rachel with tears in her eyes, and chokes out...Chandler. "What?" "Are you serious?" Rachel asked in shock. "Yeah." "Wow, so you really love him huh?" "More than anything." SCENE: (Plaza Hotel: Chandler's room) (Chandler picked up the phone to call Joey to let him know that he was all right. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but he had to let him know that he was still alive. On the second ring, Joey answered the phone. He explained to Joey that he wanted to be alone and to tell everyone that he was okay. Joey was happy that he was okay, but mad that he waited so long to call home. He told Joey that he just needed to get away, and that he would be home in a couple days or so. He gave him the number of the room he was staying in and asked him not tell anyone) SCENE: (Monica's Work) (Monica had just finished cleaning up the kitchen. It was closing time. When she was done, she left the kitchen and went to wipe off the tables in the restaurant area. While she was wiping off the tables, she noticed that her boss was staring at her. she felt really uncomfortable under his gaze) "Is there something wrong?" She asked him. "No, why?" "Well, you're staring me." "It's making me really uncomfortable." I'm sorry, but I can't help it." He then comes over to Monica and puts his hands on her shoulders. "You know I have a boyfriend." "Yeah, a boyfriend who doesn't treat you right." "What?" "You told me yourself that he's been distant and isn't talking to you much." "This is none of your business, and I never should have told you." "I needed someone to talk to about this...and I thought...I can't believe you're using this against me." She said backing away from him. "I'm not using this against you." "I just think that you could do better." "And you think that you can treat me better?" "I know I can." "That's not possible." "Despite what you may think about my boyfriend, he loves me and I love him." "We're having our problems, but what couple doesn't?" "And I don't even know why I'm still standing her explaining myself to you anyway." She throws the rag she was cleaning the tables with at him and storms out. SCENE: (Chandler and Joey's) (Chandler enters the apartment. He quickly goes into his room to get his other brief case. He wanted to be quick because he didn't want to run into anyone, much less Monica. He didn't quite understand his feelings. He wasn't really mad at her, but he didn't want to be bothered with her. In the mist of feeling depressed, he felt compelled to let her know that he still loved her and that she was the most important person in his life. He bought her an expensive bracelet and wrote her a poem from the bottom of his heart. Usually when he suspects one of his girlfriends of liking someone else, it makes him mad and he wants nothing to do with them, but Monica was different. He couldn't understand it. He still wanted to be with Monica, buthe couldn't face her. He grabbed his brief case and left his room. When he was on his way out Joey came in) "Hey, I didn't expect to see you back so soon." "I just came to get my brief case." "Chandler, what's going on with you lately?" "Nothing." "Chandler, I know something's bothering you." "Okay." "I'm having girl problems." "Wow, it's just bothering you now?" "You should be used to not having sex." "It's not about sex." "I really love this person with all my heart, but...but, it's too embarrassing." The sex is embarrassing?" "Forget it Joey." "I obviously can't talk to you about this." "Sure you can." "I've never had embarrassing sex, but you can talk to me about it." "Maybe I can help." "I'm leaving." "I'll be back...whenever." Chandler walks to the door and leaves. (Just as Chandler closes the door, he sees Monica coming out of her apartment. Both of them stood frozen with identical expressions on their faces. Pure shock. After a few seconds he hangs his head in shame to avoid her eyes) "Chandler." "Where have you been?" "Everybody's been worried about you." "Especially me." "I just needed some time to think." "Oh." She wanted to ask him what he needed time to think about, but she didn't want to pressure him anymore. She decided that if he wanted to tell her what was wrong, he would. "Oh, by the way...I love the bracelet and the poem." "Really?" "I knew you would love the bracelet, but I'm not really a poetic guy." "You're very poetic." "That's something I didn't know about you before." "It really touched me." "I must have read it a million times." At that moment he just wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. "I just thought I'd let you know how special you are to me." "I haven't been the best boyfriend lately, and I just had to let you know, that no matter what I'm going through, I still love you." "I love you too." She walks over to Chandler and passionately kisses him. He was only away from her for a short period of time, but he missed her so much. The kiss starts to heat up and Chandler drops his brief case, put his hands on the back of her head, while she cups his face in her hands. He slowly pulls away with a sad look on his face. "Chandler, what's wrong?" "I have to go." He grabs his brief case off the hallway floor and leaves. A puzzled Monica stands there in shock. SCENE: (Monica's work: A couple day later) (Monica is cleaning the kitchen area when her boss comes in holding a small piece of paper. He asks to speak to her privately, so the two chefs who are in the kitchen with her leaves) "I think you dropped this." He said handing her a small piece of paper that was folded up. "Oh, thanks." "So, that poem from your boyfriend?" "Not that's it's any of your business, but yes it is." "Oh." "Sorry." "Just asking." "Look, I'm gonna need you to stay late again tonight." "Why?" "Well, I want you to clean this place." "Don't I always?" "You haven't been doing a good job lately." "You've been distracted." "Are you sure that's why you're making me stay late?" "It wouldn't have anything to do with me rejecting you would it?" "As a matter of fact, it does." What?" "Are you kidding me?" "Does it look like I'm kidding you?" "I can't believe this." "You're...you're giving me extra work because I rejected you?" He stood there with an arrogant smirk on his face. She couldn't believe her luck. The person that meant the world to her was slipping away, and now her boss, the person she trusted with her secret relationship, was turning on her. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "I can't believe this." "And I can't believe how stupid you are." He said. "Excuse me?" "You really think that this guy takes you seriously?" " I have to get back to work." "Y'know, women like you make me sick." "You would rather be with a guy that doesn't have any respect for you and treats you like crap." "Are you done now?" She asked irritated. "Not by a long shot." "Well I am," she answered taking off her chefs hat. "What are you talking about?" "I quit." "Quit...you can't quit now." "It's close to lunch time, and it's really busy today." He yelled." "Yeah...watch me." She stormed out with tears in her eyes. Three chefs over heard the entire conversation. SCENE: (Central Perk: The next day) (Chandler is sitting by himself. He had just finished his iced tea and paid for it. Rachel came in and was kind of surprised to see him there. No one has seen him in days. Not even Monica) "Chandler." "Chandler." "It was obvious that he was in another world so she sat down next to him. "Chandler, are you okay?" "Oh, hey Rach." "I'm fine." "Why?" "I just called your name twice and you didn't hear me." "Oh, I'm sorry." "Look Chandler, I'm not going to ask you what's bothering you because you obviously don't want to talk about it." "But Monica is really going through a hard time right now and she really needs you." "What?" "I know about the two of you." "I heard her crying one night...the night you left, and I went into her room to see what was wrong, and that's when she told me about you two." "She was crying?" he asked feeling guilty. Yeah, and she also showed me the bracelet you bought her, and the poem you wrote." "I didn't know you wrote poetry." "It was so sweet." "Thanks, but I've never written a poem before that." "Really?" "Wow." "You really love her don't you?" "More than anything." Rachel smiles at Chandler. "What are you smiling for?" He asked. "She said the exact same thing when I asked her that question." "Where is she now?" "She's home." "She came home yesterday really upset." "She hasn't left her room all day." "Not even to clean up." "Oh my god, she must hate me now." He said, burying his face in his hands. "No no no, it's not you." "It's her boss." That really got Chandler's attention. "Her boss...what about her boss?" He asked, now looking at Rachel. "She quit." "Why? "What happened?" "Well...she been feeling kind of lonely lately, and being that you two kept you relationship a secret, she only confided in him about what's been going on with you two, and it turns out that he had feelings for him..."I knew it, he interrupted. "Wait...let me finish." "When she let him know that she only loved you and that she wasn't interested in him, he started making her do extra work to get back at her." "She confronted him and he said some things that really hurt her feelings and she quit." "He said something about how you don't take her seriously." Chandler was furious. Who does he think he is? He thought. He had no right to treat her like that. He stands up to leave. "Where are you going?" "The restaurant is open for another hour right?" "Chandler...don't..."Thanks Rach." He storms out of the coffeehouse. She really hadn't planned to stop Chandler from going to talk to Monica's ex-boss. She wanted him to say something to him for treating Monica like that. She smiled to herself thinking of how nice it would be if Chandler were to hit the guy. SCENE: (The restaurant: 30 minutes later) (Chandler goes into the restaurant as some of the employees are leaving. Two of the chefs that over heard the conversation between Monica and her boss, walked over to the door where Chandler was standing) "Hi Lisa." "Hi Shawn." "Where is your boss?" "I really need to speak to him." "Oh, are you here to pick up Monica's check for her?" "She was supposed to come and get earlier." "Yeah, that too." "So she told you what happened?" "Shawn asked. Chandler shook his head. "Her best friend Rachel told me what happened not too long ago." "Oh, we heard everything that happened." Lisa said. "He's a jerk." "Yeah, I'm here to tell him that." "Good for you." "He had no right to say those things to her." Shawn said. "Yeah, but I'm glad somebody's here to tell him off." "You're a good friend." She said. "I'm not just a friend, I'm her boyfriend." "Oh, they both said surprised. "I'll go get him, but I won't tell him who you are." "You can do that yourself," Lisa said smiling. (Five minutes later Lisa returned with Emilio, Monica's ex-boss. He walked towards Chandler as Lisa and Shawn leaves) "Hi, Chandler is it?" "You're one of Monica's friends, here to pick up her check right?" "Yeah, except that I'm also her boyfriend." Chandler said angrily. "Oh, listen. here's her check. I don't want any trouble," Emilio said backing away from Chandler. "Well where is the check?" he asked with his face frowned up. Emilio reached in his pocket and gave him the check. "Why the hell did you treat her like that?" "Look, the whole thing was a misunderstanding." "Really?" "Well try not to misunderstand this...he said walking towards Emilio...I love Monica with all my heart." "You don't know me well enough to say things about me...I....didn't.."Let me finish, Chandler said with his fist balled up. Emilio noticed this and decided not to say another word. "I really don't care what you say about me, but when you say things to purposely hurry my girlfriend, that really pisses me off." She was upset and vulnerable and you didn't give a danm." "She means the world to me, and I don't appreciate people like you making her feel bad." "It's bad enough that she has to take that kind of stuff from her mother, and then she has to come to work and take this kind of shit from her boss too..." "She's a good person, and she didn't deserve to be treated like that." Chandler said inching closer to Emilio. He was scared and he didn't want Chandler to hit him so he back away again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."Save it." Chandler said, and he walked out. Emilio quickly ran to the door and locked it. SCENE: (Plaza Hotel: Chandler's room) (For the last couple hours, Chandler has been on the phone making plans to have a romantic evening with Monica. He wanted it to be special. He owed it to her. He had just gotten off the phone with Rachel. He needed her to bring Monica to him, but it was a surprise. He arranged for a romantic dinner at the hotel on the top floor over looking the city. He hired a pianist to play music. He ordered Champaign and candles. It would be perfect. That is, if she agreed to go with Rachel. The plan was for her to tell Monica that Rachel's dad wanted them to join him and his new girlfriend for dinner at the plaza hotel. She said she would call when they were on their way) SCENE: (Monica and Rachel's) (Rachel is in the living room waiting for Monica. She called Chandler and told him that Monica was getting dressed and that they were on their way. She comes out of her room and stands in the doorway. She looks gorgeous. She has on an all white spaghetti strapped dressed) "Wow Mon, you look gorgeous!" "I feel a little over dressed," She said looking at Rachel. "Oh, don't worry about me, I wanna wear this pants suit." "Are you sure I'm not over doing it?" "Of course not!" "Now come on, we're late." "This is gonna be a long night." She said not very enthusiastically. "I'll say. "Rachel said smiling as they were on their way out the door. SCENE: (Plaza Hotel: Top floor) (Monica and Rachel are lead into the room by some other guy that Chandler hired. Then the pianist comes out to greet them and he takes his seat at the piano in the corner) "What's going on here?" "You're father and his girlfriend aren't even here?" "And there's a table for two." Rachel looks at her and smiles. "Well..."I'll be going now." "What?" "It's okay, you stay here and enjoy yourself." "You deserve it." She leaves the room with the guy who escorted them in. Monica stands there looking around the room in confusion. She looks at the pianist and asks...What is this?" Just then, Chandler appears. "It's our romantic evening." The pianist stands up and goes into the other room. She stood there with a smile on her face, and tears in her eyes." "You look gorgeous." He said smiling. "I can't believe it," She said with her hand to her heart. "Well, are you gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna come over here with me?" She walks over to him and they kiss. When they pull apart, he reaches in his pocket and pulls out an envelope. "What's this?" "Open it." She opens it, and sees that it's her check." "I had a little talk with Emilio." "You did?" "Yeah, and he apologized" he said with a smirk. "He did?" "What did you do to him?" "Nothing, I just let him know that he had no right to treat you like that." "You should have seen the expression on his face," He said smiling. "Rachel told you?" "Yeah." Monica and Chandler sit down and she reaches across the table and takes Chandler's hand in hers. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you." "I was just feeling sorry for myself because I thought you had feeling for your boss." "What?" "What gave you that idea?" "You were always talking about him, and I saw how he looked at you." "Chandler, I talked about him being a great chef and how he handler the restaurant." "I know." "I just felt jealous." "And then I came to take you to lunch and I saw the two of you hugging...."Chandler...we were just hugging, nothing more." "He was caressing your hair." "Like I do." "So that's why you stormed out that day?" "Yeah." "And that day in the hall, when we were kissing...I started thinking about him hugging you and...it drove me crazy." "Why didn't you tell me this before?" "Because, I was too embarrassed, and I didn't wanna be petty and jealous acting." "So instead you decided to be distant." "I'm sorry." "Chandler, don't you know how much I love you?" "Don't you know that nobody is better for me than you?" "Now I do," He said squeezing her hand. "You mean everything to me." "Don't ever forget that." "I won't, he said smiling. The pianist returned to the room and began playing a song. "Wanna dance?" he asked getting up and standing in front of her. "Of course I do." Chandler takes her hand and leads her to the center of the room and they slow dance. SCENE: (Plaza Hotel: Top floor, 2 hours later) (Chandler and Monica have just finished their dinner and desert) "Chandler, this night has been amazing." "The candles, the food, the Champaign, the view, the pianist, everything." "Thank you." She said. "You deserve it honey." Monica smiles at him. "One more dance?" He asked. "Sure." She gets up and they dance. They were enjoying each other's company, and holding each other close. Chandler then whispers in her ear..."I love you." Monica whispers back...why?" "Because, you're my special someone. She looks up at him and kisses him very slowly and passionately. Then she leans her head against his chest and he holds her tightly caressing her hair, and the scene fades out....  

   [1]: mailto:Cee1978@aol.com



End file.
